


Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, j'ai envie de toi

by Elyrine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Church Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Priest Castiel, Romance, Top Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrine/pseuds/Elyrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'un côté : un petit prêtre un peu trop innocent qui croit encore qu'on fabrique les filles dans des roses et les garçons dans des choux (ou presque).<br/>De l'autre : un séducteur, tombeur, coureur de jupons (et de pantalons) invétéré, ouvertement bisexuel et bien décidé à se le faire.<br/>Ready ? Fight !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, j'ai envie de toi

Castiel Novak était perdu. Lui qui avait toujours été si croyant et qui se destinait à être prêtre, n'avait jamais cédé à l'appel de la chair (peut-être parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appelé, en fait). Et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, se réveillait sa... non, tout le monde a compris ? Bon... Une certaine partie de son anatomie, dirons-nous.

Quelques semaines auparavant, avait débarqué dans son petit village sans histoire, une véritable tornade. Et il en était tombé fou amoureux. Oui, c'est niais, on est d'accord. De quoi ? Comment ça, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une tornade ? Alors déjà, c'est très discriminatoire pour les tornades, et en plus c'était une expression ! Vous n'avez pas la lumière à tous les étages, visiblement. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je vous absous (ça veut dire pardonner, c'est dans le thème, et puis j'utilise des mots compliqués si je veux, d'abord).

Cette tornade se nommait Dean Winchester. Oui, ce n'est pas une tornade, c'est un homme, je sais, mais c'est une expression et... oh et puis merde ! Je dis des gros mots, je suis une rebelle, vous avez vu ?

Bref, Dean Winchester. Canon, je précise. Il était arrivé avec son frère, Sam, avait eu vite fait de se faire embaucher comme mécanicien, de sauter la majorité des filles du village et de charmer l'homme le plus innocent du coin. Oui, tout ça en même temps, il est multi-fonctions, c'est formidable.

En attendant, Castiel ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'en était pas non plus aux stades des roses et des choux, mais presque. En gros, il connaissait la base, mais n'avait jamais rien testé. Rien du tout. Même pas la branlette, vous imaginez ?! Non ? Moi non plus, en fait. Autant vous dire que puceau à 32 ans, ça la fout mal en société. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il sortait beaucoup non plus, remarquez.

Tout ça pour dire que pour lui, déjà que d'éprouver du désir, c'était un concept totalement abstrait, alors pour un homme... Disons que ça ne l'aidait pas à accepter ses sentiments divers et variés. Car ce qu'il éprouvait pour Dean était un peu confus : du désir, bien sûr (ce qui est un peu le point de départ de toute notre histoire), mais également de la colère et de... la jalousie ? Non... Pas du tout. Ou juste un petit peu. Mais un tout petit peu, hein ! Et puis, il avait le droit, avouez que voir le premier et seul homme qui vous plaît coucher avec tout ce qui bouge et qui a des seins, il y a plus agréable.

En ce samedi matin, notre prêtre en couche-culotte (non, il n'est pas incontinent, c'était juste pour dire qu'il est parfaitement innocent, vous êtes crades) se rendait donc au confessionnal afin de se faire pardonner son terrible péché de... roulement de tambour... fantasme ! Mouais. Forcément, dit comme ça, ça sonne moins bien. Mais ça le tourmentait beaucoup, en plus ! À tort ? Certes, mais ce n'est pas la question, et puis il ne faut pas se moquer des handicapés, ce n'est pas gentil.

Castiel, arrivé à l'église, la découvrit vide, à sa grande surprise. Il appela :

\- Mon Père ? C'est moi, Castiel.

Pas de réponse.

\- Mon Père ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Euh... oui, mon... mon fils, s'éleva une voix provenant du confessionnal.

La voix était étrange, étouffée... différente de d'habitude, en tout cas. Castiel s'inquiéta :

\- Tout va bien, mon père ? Je voudrais me confesser et...

\- Oui, oui, mon fils. Mais tu pourrais pas revenir plus tard, bon Dieu ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! S'exclama Castiel, incrédule.

Depuis quand le prêtre coupait la parole, refusait un pénitent, s'exprimait aussi familièrement et surtout, jurait par Dieu (blasphème !!!) ?

\- Bordel, mais il y a pas moyen de se faire sucer tranquille, ici... murmura la voix, avant qu'un râle étouffé ne sature l'air.

L'espèce de vierge effarouchée qui nous sert de héros écarquilla les yeux. Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce village pour le moins ennuyeux, tout le monde était croyant, bon chrétien et conforme à l'église de notre Père qui est aux cieux, blablabla... Un seul homme ici était capable d'être aussi irrévérencieux, et c'était bien le dernier qu'on imaginerait dans une église !

À cet instant, Kevin, le neveu et assistant de Père Singer, sortit en trombe du confessionnal, les joues rouges et visiblement remplies de... Castiel se gifla mentalement. Comment avait-il pu penser à de telles choses ? Lui, le petit angelot si pur et innocent ? Ce Dean Winchester le troublait-il à ce point ?

Il secoua la tête et se remit les idées en place. S'il avait cru, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à la présence de Dean dans cette église, la sortie de Kevin lui avait assuré le contraire. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que le jeune homme n'aimait que les femmes... non ? Ce devait être lui qui, chamboulé par toutes ces émotions, était trop prompt à imaginer des choses si peu catholiques.

Castiel se dirigea donc vers le confessionnal d'un pas résolu, bien décidé à se repentir de ses péchés (d'une gravité incommensurable, soulignons-le). Il s'agenouilla sur le côté de la structure en bois et murmura :

\- Mon Père... Acceptez-vous d'écouter ma confession ?

Il entendit très distinctement l'autre homme pousser un long soupir (d'exaspération, cette fois), puis lui répondre :

\- Puisqu'il le faut... Je t'écoute, mon fils.

\- Eh bien voilà, mon Père, je...

Pause ! Oui, vous me détestez, je sais. J'aimerais, avant de vous dévoiler cette confession pour le moins passionnante, expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la présence de Dean dans cette église. Il y en a encore qui n'avaient pas compris que c'était lui ? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes longs à la détente, mes enfants.

Dean Winchester, donc, était bisexuel. Il l'assumait et le vivait très bien car il partait du principe que : le sexe c'est cool, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Néanmoins, depuis que Sam et lui vivaient à Fort Fort Pourri (ce n'est pas le vrai nom, mais ça correspondait mieux que Sainte-Violette-des-Fleurs... quoique, on saisit bien la nuance de niais), il préférait faire profil bas concernant son penchant « infâme sodomite ». En plus, il avait une préférence pour être sodomisé, donc... c'était encore pire, vous rendez-vous compte de l'abomination ?

Donc, en 2 mois, le seul mec qu'il avait réussi à convaincre de tester des chose bien païennes avec lui était le propre neveu du prêtre. Sinon, il y avait bien ce gars, là, son espèce d'apprenti avec un prénom bizarre... bref, lui aussi était célibataire et diablement sexy. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était prude ! On aurait dit une pucelle de 15 ans ! Un clin d'œil à peine suggestif avait suffi à le faire rougir comme un coquelicot... ce qui lui donnait un air timide tout à fait séduisant, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

Il avait donc réussi à faire comprendre ses intentions au jeune Kevin, à peine majeur, qui avait été d'abord hésitant, mais qui avait fini par accepter (comment dire non à une bombe pareille, sérieux ?). Il était en train de lui apprendre à faire une gâterie digne de ce nom dans le confessionnal parce que cet abruti ne voulait pas quitter son poste de surveillant d'église (qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Elle n'allait pas s'envoler !), quand Castiel était entré. Paniqué, il avait intimé à Kevin de se dépêcher de terminer son affaire et... aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'adolescent s'était ensuite enfui en courant, sous les yeux ébaubis de Castiel. Dean n'en revenait toujours pas que celui-ci n'aie pas compris ce qui s'était passé à quelques mètres de lui. Ce mec était vraiment vierge, ou quoi ? Le jeune homme étira un sourire carnassier : si c'était le cas, prendre sa première fois serait un défi de plus ! Et Dieu seul sait à quel point Dean Winchester aime les défis.

Son beau brun aux yeux bleus insistant pour se confesser malgré la situation monstrueusement gênante pour quiconque possédant un minimum de culture sexuelle (donc pas lui), il abdiqua. En plus, écouter les péchés d'un petit ange tel que lui, ça allait être drôle.

Castiel commença, hésitant :

\- Eh bien voilà, mon Père, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, mais... enfin, j'éprouve... eh bien... du désir.

Putain. De. Merde. Dean sentit son entrejambe et ses joues chauffer brusquement (on remarquera l'entrejambe avant les joues, indice significatif de la suite de cette histoire... qui, je suis navrée pour ceux qui aiment ça, ne finira pas en une longue séance de frottage de joues. C'est triste, je sais). Comment était-il censé écouter stoïquement ce gars magnifique lui raconter ses fantasmes de cette voix grave et rauque si excitante, surtout qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer échanger ce ton impassible pour des gémissements de plaisir... Il se concentra sur cette voix quand Castiel reprit la parole :

\- J'éprouve du désir... pour un homme.

Quoi ? La bombe en face de lui était gay ? Mais c'était pas interdit, ça, pour être prêtre ? Que quelqu'un le retienne, ou il allait faire une grosse bêtise ! Dean se ressaisit en constatant que Castiel ne poursuivait pas :

\- Erm... Continue, mon fils, continue.

\- Oui, je vous demande pardon, mon Père.

\- …

\- Je vous demande pardon, mon Père.

\- Hein ? Ah oui, euh... je te pardonne, mon fils.

\- Donc, je désire un homme, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Notre Église l'interdit, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je me suis même... je... enfin...

Dean avait compris qu'il allait falloir le pousser un peu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait (son cul ! Non, ça c'est après ? D'accord, je me tais). Il l'encouragea :

\- N'aie crainte, mon fils, je t'écoute.

\- Je me suis... masturbé en pensant à lui. J'ai conscience de la gravité de mon acte et...

\- L'avais-tu déjà fait auparavant ? Le coupa Dean.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Vous savez bien que non, mon Père ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire cela sans...

Dean fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Sans qui ? C'est vrai, ça, qui était ce fameux inconnu qui avait fait basculer l'ange Castiel dans les affres de la débauche (expression absolument pas exagérée) ?

\- Erm... Dinuineter, marmonna Castiel, embarrassé.

\- Peux-tu répéter, je te prie, je n'ai pas très bien compris ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et se lança cœur, âme, et attributs sexuels à l'appui (le troisième gâche tout, je sais) :

\- Dean Winchester. Je désire Dean Winchester, tout entier, si fort que je m'effraie parfois moi-même. Je veux le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser, partout, tout le temps, de toutes les manières possibles. Je veux qu'il aie envie de moi comme moi j'ai envie de lui. Je veux le faire gémir, supplier, crier de plaisir. Je veux qu'il hurle mon nom à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'il est à moi et que je suis à lui. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne et je veux lui appartenir en retour. Je veux qu'il m'aime. Je veux apprendre à le connaître. Et par-dessus tout, je veux apprendre à l'aimer.

Dean resta soufflé par cette déclaration. Castiel le voulait ? L'aimait ? Lui, le débauché, le coureur de jupons, celui qui avait fait de la séduction son métier et élevé le sexe au rang d'art ? Comment un tel ange pouvait l'aimer ? Son cœur rata un battement quand Castiel reprit en baissant la tête :

\- Mais tout cela, je ne l'obtiendrai jamais... Le pire, c'est que cela ne dépend plus de Dieu, et je vous en prie, mon Père, pardonnez-moi pour cela. Je l'avoue, je quitterais l'Église pour lui, mais jamais il ne voudra de moi. Il aime les femmes, et de toute façon, qu'y a-t-il en moi pour lui plaire ?

Dean déglutit. Castiel pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Une bombe comme lui, intelligent, humble, croyant et profondément gentil pouvait penser ne pas le mériter ?Il ne supportait pas de le savoir aussi malheureux, surtout pour quelque chose d'infondé (ce qui, vous en conviendrez, est quand même particulièrement con). Il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit avec un sourire dans la voix :

\- Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, j'ai envie de toi.

De l'autre côté du grillage, Castiel releva la tête, interdit. Serait-ce possible que... ? Il eut la réponse quand il sentit qu'on le relevait en le saisissant par le bras. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec des yeux verts rieurs à quelques millimètres des siens. Il eut tout le loisir d'observer Dean de tout son soul : il était beau à en couper le souffle. Ses grands yeux brillants et vifs, sa bouche rose étirée en un sourire charmeur, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées, et un corps... à tomber. Serré dans ses bras, Castiel pouvait témoigner de sa musculature développée et de la chaleur que dégageait son étreinte. Il était parfait. Absolument parfait (que tout le monde essuie son filet de bave, s'il vous plaît).

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Dean se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Alors, angelot, ça te dit de passer aux choses sérieuses ? Et tu me pardonnerais si on faisait ça sur le bel autel de ton église, ou le Seigneur nous punirait immédiatement ?

Castiel se surprit à haleter sous la sensation grisante des lèvres frôlant sa peau à chaque syllabe et répondit faiblement :

\- Tout ce que tu veux... Et je suis sûr que Dieu a mieux à faire que de nous surveiller, après tout.

Dean sourit contre sa joue et lui lécha lentement le lobe en récompense, s'attirant un gémissement de plaisir. Il saisit fermement Castiel sous les cuisses et le porta jusqu'à l'autel où il l'y allongea, tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers. Il monta ensuite à quatre pattes sur le brun, qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière sous les dizaines de nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Dean en profita pour lui faire un magnifique suçon et sourit :

\- Comme ça, tout le monde verra que tu es à moi. T'en dis quoi ? En léchant la marque violacée et faisant frissonner le brun.

\- Mmh... oui... encore, réclama Castiel tandis que Dean glissait ses mains sous sa chemise et commençait à caresser son ventre.

Tout en remontant lentement ses doigts sur le torse frémissant sous lui, Dean demanda :

\- Et tu aimes quand je fais... ça ? En effleurant son téton droit de sa langue, après avoir repoussé la chemise.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Castiel se cambra sous la flèche de sensations qui venait de lui traverser le corps. Il poussa un long gémissement, les yeux fermés, savourant les sensations que lui faisait éprouver Dean en mordillant à présent son téton, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci enlevée, le brun attira Dean à lui pour enfin goûter à ses lèvres. Le baiser commença tendrement, mais devint vite bien plus charnel ; Dean lécha la lèvre inférieure de Castiel, qui comprit la demande muette et ouvrit la bouche, permettant à leurs langues de se rencontrer dans un tourbillon humide, passionné et incroyablement excitant.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel s'accrochait à la nuque de Dean comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celui-ci coupa le baiser le temps d'enlever son T-shirt, avant de replonger sur les lèvres de Castiel, qui le repoussa pour pouvoir admirer son torse divinement sculpté ; il posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux, faisant rouler les tétons entre ses pouces et index. Dean se tendit et laissa échapper un grondement de bien-être. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de son ange, lui faisant un clin d'œil complice en l'abaissant, ainsi que son boxer. Il émit un sifflement admiratif devant ce qu'il contenait : l'avoir en lui allait être une véritable partie de plaisir !

\- Sérieusement, angelot ? Avec un corps pareil, tu es encore vierge ? Quel gâchis ! Je vais devoir remédier à ça, visiblement, dit-il malicieusement en effleurant le sexe de l'homme sous lui ; Castiel haleta sous le délicat toucher, c'était mille fois mieux que quand il l'avait fait tout seul.

Et avec un dernier coup d'œil appréciateur sur le corps qui tremblait d'impatience sous ses yeux, Dean se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser le membre fièrement dressé devant lui. Il le lécha une première fois, comme pour tester le goût, et son propriétaire ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri étranglé sous la surprise. C'était tellement... waouh ! Il ne savait même pas comment décrire cette sensation, infiniment meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu tester jusque là.

Et ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit quand Dean le prit tout entier dans sa bouche, lui coupant le souffle. Il entama de langoureux va-et-viens, malaxant ses testicules d'une main et caressant la base du sexe de l'autre, qu'il ne pouvait atteindre de ses lèvres. Lèvres qui suçaient aussi loin qu'il pouvait tandis que sa langue tourbillonnait autour du sommet. Il prenait Castiel dans sa gorge aussi loin qu'il était capable, pour faire de cette première fois une expérience mémorable. Et visiblement, cela marchait, puisque Castiel se tordait de plaisir sous lui, poussant de longs et bruyants halètements à peine réprimés.

Submergé par le plaisir, il parvint tout de même à geindre :

\- Arrête... s'il te plaît... mmh... je ne veux pas... pas comme ça...

Dean comprit et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa tendrement, permettant à son ange de se goûter lui-même, ce qui, bizarrement, l'excita encore plus. Il ôta en vitesse ses propres pantalon et boxer, se retrouvant nu sous le regard impressionné de Castiel. Celui-ci eut quand même peur en voyant la taille de ce qui était censé rentrer en lui. Dean dut le sentir puisqu'il le rassura :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais profiter de ce que tu as là, sourit-il en empoignant le membre en question. Par contre, la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui passes à la casserole... susurra-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Sur ce, il s'appuya d'une main sur le torse musclé de Castiel et de l'autre commença à se préparer. Sous le regard fasciné du brun, il inséra lentement un premier doigt dans son intimité, fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit brusquement quand Castiel, pris d'une pulsion, rajouta tout aussi précautionneusement un de ses doigts au sien. Ils se sourirent, complices, puis Castiel osa bouger son doigt, imité par Dean. Celui-ci gémissait doucement tandis que les doigts étiraient ses parois. Castiel en rentra bientôt un deuxième, et il haleta de plus en plus fort pendant que Castiel entamait des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre ses chairs.

Quand il s'estima suffisamment préparé, il ôta son doigt et intima à Castiel de faire de même. S'élevant au-dessus de son sexe érigé, il prit une grande inspiration puis se laissa descendre, millimètre par millimètre, sur l'imposant membre. Quand il fut confortablement installé sur les hanches de Castiel, il fit une pause afin de savourer cette sensation incroyable d'être rempli, qui lui avait tant manquée.

\- Bordel... J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon... murmura-t-il en se relevant lentement.

\- Non... non ! S'écria Castiel qui, perdu dans le plaisir d'être enserré par cet orifice si chaud, humide et accueillant, eut brusquement peur que Dean s'en aille. Reste ! Je...

\- Chut...

Dean le fit taire quand, une fois le sexe presque entièrement ressorti de son intimité, il se rengaina brusquement dessus.

\- CAS ! hurla-t-il, en pleine extase.

Castiel agrippa aussitôt ses hanches, submergé par les sensations, ce qui lui laisserait probablement des marques bleuies à l'endroit où les doigts serraient. Mais pour l'instant, Dean s'en foutait, trop occupé à savourer le plaisir ayant envahi son corps quand le sexe en lui avait frappé de plein fouet ce délicieux point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. J'ai nommée : la prostate (Présente ! Non, prostate, on ne fait pas l'appel, là ! Ah bon ? Pardon...) !

Ils avaient tous les deux fermés les yeux sous la montée de plaisir, mais ils les rouvrirent en chœur, se voyant mutuellement en plein plaisir, magnifique vision s'il en est.

Il entama un mouvement de va-et-viens effréné, vite assisté par Castiel qui ondulait des hanches pour le pénétrer encore plus profond, frappant sa prostate à un rythme régulier, ce qui le faisait crier à gorge déployée le nom de son ange.

Quelques minutes de ce langoureux ballet plus tard, il se sentait proche du point de non-retour. Il se pencha vers Castiel et demanda :

\- Touche-moi... je veux que ce soit toi qui me fasse venir.

Le brun sourit malicieusement et murmura, tout en continuant inlassablement ses coups de bassin :

\- Supplie-moi...

C'est qu'il apprenait vite, le sale vicieux !

\- Sale petit démon... Très bien... ahh... Je t'en supplie, touche-moi !

Satisfait, Castiel n'eut qu'à effleurer le sexe rougi par l'afflux massif de sang de Dean pour que celui-ci se répande entre ses doigts, resserrant ses muscles internes, ce qui l'entraîna dans la jouissance en se cambrant, dans un cri :

\- DEAN !

Épuisé, le susnommé retomba sur Castiel, qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, enlacés, reprenant leurs esprits. Dean demanda avec un sourire narquois :

\- Alors, angelot ? Ose me dire que pécher n'en vaut pas la peine...

\- Si, c'est formidable, mais... je ne pourrais plus jamais être prêtre, soupira Castiel tristement.

\- Tu m'as, moi ! Et puis rien ne t'empêche de croire en ton Dieu, je suis sûr que lui, il est tolérant, répliqua Dean en l'embrassant brièvement.

\- Tu dois avoir raison...

Castiel baissa les yeux et déglutit.

\- Je voulais savoir... S'il te plaît, ne te moque pas... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean réfléchit sérieusement à cette question (si, si, il en est capable, faut pas croire). Au final, il décida d'être sincère :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dois apprendre à bien te connaître, pour savoir... Mais je sais une chose : tu me plais. Tu me plais plus que les femmes. Plus que le rock. Et un jour, je te le promets, je t'aimerais plus que ma voiture.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce truc m'est venu en allemand, dans un cours particulièrement inintéressant où on regardait un film en italien sous titré français (en cours d'allemand. Normal) qui a eu le malheur de montrer un confessionnal, et ceci a germé dans mon esprit torturé. Parce que le Destiel c'est ma vie donc voilà. J'espère que tu as aimé et que ça t'a fait rire (au moins un peu).  
> Bisous sur ton cœur,  
> El


End file.
